Snow
by spazzgirl
Summary: The one impossible he made to her, was that he would to Konoha when it would have it's first snow. Will Sakura believe in Naruto or will she doubt him? Complete AU NaruxSaku, Lime and Fluff. ENJOY. One-shot


**Snow**

**Well I was feeling in the mood for writing a NaruSaku Christmas and I was going to write one for last year, but I didn't have the freaking time for it. **

**I love apple pie and sugar cookies, jingle bells jingle bells jingle all the way, I love Christmas, Santa Claus is coming to town, sorry I have mental problems.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine comprehend?**

**Also Sakura and Naruto are 24, because they got married at 18, and they have a 5-year-old son**

**So enjoy this short little one-shot and hope you all have a great Happy Holiday**

_Italics: flashback or thoughts_

**Well enjoy**

* * *

"_I promise you Sakura-chan, I'll come home to you, safe and sound."_

"_But how will I know?"_

"_When Konoha gets its first snow."_

"_Naruto, Konoha has never gotten snow."_

"_Well then we'll just wait and see."_

Those were the last words that Sakura ever heard from _him. _There were so many ways that she could explain of why she missed Naruto, his scent, his voice, his eyes, his wild hair, his warmth, and most of all his smile. That smile could melt her heart in a splint second and it always brought one upon her. She wanted to see him smile whenever she woke up beside him, there were many ways his smiles could mean to her, hello, I love you, but since the day he left his smile meant a good-bye that felt like he would never return to her. Each day Sakura would wait for him and she wondered when he would ever come back to her. Each night she'd look up in the sky to see if there was any sign of snow, when she could find any, she would sigh and go back inside. She felt that her Naruto would never come back home to her and their child. Sakura would look at Minato, his emerald eyes would hold sadness knowing that his father would never come up, but still the young Namikaze still had hope, but for Sakura, she started to lose hers. She wanted to believe that one day Konoha would have their first snow and there standing a couple a feet far from her, would be her husband, standing there and smiling. But Sakura knew that it would never happen, she'd cry herself to bed each night, just hoping he'd come home to them.

* * *

"Sakura Naruto will come back home." Ino cheerful told her sad friend.

"Ino, he told me he'd come back when Konoha would have its first snow day. And it's impossible for Konoha to have snow." Sakura replied matter of fact.

"Oh come on Sakura; just believe in him, after all Naruto is Konoha's number 1 unpredictable ninja and youngest Hokage." Sakura sighed; even Ino had hope; that Naruto would return to his village.

"I don't know Ino; maybe Naruto being unpredictable probably won't help him this time." Sakura then got up from her chair and left the hospital.

* * *

"Mama, when is daddy coming home?" Sakura looked at the curious green eyes that held so many questions, those that were about his father.

"I don't know Minato; he said when Konoha has its first snow." Minato quickly ran to the window to see if it was snowing, but no snow. "Minato, please don't get your hopes up."

The young blonde looked at his mother with a confused looked with a bit of sadness that bestowed with the look. "Why mama," Minato asked.

The said rosette sighed and looked at her son. "Well it really never snowed here."

Minato frowned as Sakura sensed disappointment from him. "Mom, why do you doubt daddy, even though he promised?"

"Well, I know your father has made a lot of promises, maybe this one, just won't come true." The blonde shook his head and looked at the window and up on the sky.

"Maybe you need to put more faith in dad." Sakura smiled, maybe she should believe as well, though what made her doubt her husband, her mind said that it was impossible but her heart knew better.

"_Sakura-chan maybe you need to listen to your heart more than your mind." _The rosette's eye widened and turned around when she heard his voice, but when she did, he wasn't there. She remembered what he had told her before when she was deciding whom she'd spent the rest of her life with, and in the end she listened to heart and fell in love with Naruto.

That's it; she'd listen to her heart more than her mind no matter what the obstacle was. She took a deep breath and smiled, but then fear took over, what would happen if it did snow and Naruto didn't come back? Kami she was starting to become doubtful again, she was confused even more. Sakura walked into the hallway and into the room where she and Naruto slept in. She walked over and laid on his side, Sakura took his pillow and inhaled the intoxicating and addicting scent that belong to her lover. She buried her head in the soft cushion and could feel his hands caressing her back as he's done many times before when she came home tired and relentless. She turned her head and looked at the window, each night she'd have the curtains open to see if it would snow, Sakura sighed and closed her eyes slowly.

"_Must you go?" Sakura asked the man standing in front of her and laid a hand over her stomach._

"_I have to; besides Sakura I have to do what's right." He knew defeating Pein would allow Konoha to live in harmony, but he didn't want to leave Sakura and their unborn child._

"_Naruto, this is dangerous, you could get killed."_

"_I know, but it will give future generations a much safer world, and you know I'm the only one who can stop him." Sakura sighed and looked into her Naruto's beautiful blue eyes_.

"_Promise me you'll come back." Naruto smiled and gave Sakura a deep and loving kiss_.

"_I promise, and when this is all over, we can have more children." He whispered gently in her ear, and within an instant her lover was gone._

Her eyes opened immediately as she heard the sound of the alarm clock, she looked at it 6:00, and she had work in two hours. Slowly getting up, she realized that she had slept on Naruto's side of the bed, now she didn't know either to make that side or just leave it; her head started to pound and decided to fix it. Sakura walked towards the bathroom and blissfully sighed as the warm water cascaded on her silky skin, as she reached for her strawberry scented shampoo, she remembered when Naruto was done taking a bath he smelled like strawberry and realized he was using hers.

_As soon as Naruto walked into the bedroom with a towel wrapped around his lower waist, he walked to the mirror and smiled at his reflection and then noticed something. The blonde realized he didn't smell like forest, instead he smelled like strawberries._

"_Why the hell do I smell like strawberries?" Naruto's loud voice woke up Sakura, the rosette slowly rose and rubbed her eyes and looked at her husband with an annoyed look._

"_Naruto, what's wrong now?" He looked at his wife and blushed._

"_For some reason I smell like strawberries." Sakura raised a brow; she wrapped the blanket around her naked frame and walked over to her husband._

_Once she got close enough, she sniffed him and giggled, "Naruto I can't believe that you used my shampoo."_

_Naruto had a surprise look on his face that was so priceless. "What?! But how," Naruto started to panic, if he smelled like this, then people would laugh at him._

"_Maybe you accidentally used my shampoo."_

"_Oh," Sakura annoyingly sighed, sometimes her husband could be so stupid, but yet love him._

"_Next time, look at the label before using any of my shampoo, now go back and take another back." Naruto nodded and went back to the bathroom and took another bath._

She giggled softly at the remembrance and finished her shower. Sakura truly missed him; she missed how he would whisper hotly in her ear and get her all riled up. She wanted him back but now she would have to wait, after all good things come to those who wait. Sakura headed down to the kitchen and started to cook breakfast, she sensed the faint footsteps of her son, and she smiled when the 5-year-old yawned cutely. After eating breakfast, Sakura brought Minato to her parent's house while she was at work. It was all the same, drop Minato off at parent's house, go to work, pick up Minato, go home, cook, and then go to dinner. When Naruto was here, Sakura's days were always different, she started to miss the daily visits at the hospital, and well considering Naruto would always hurt himself when he trained. Then there were times when he pretended to be injured, luckily he was able to master genjutsu and used it to make 'fake injuries' which usually were bruises and cuts. Sakura easily fell for them, but then one day when Naruto came in with his fake injuries, Sakura became surprise, when she entered the room he was in, in a flash Naruto quickly locked the door and activated a sound proof jutsu. Sakura then found herself against the wall.

"_Naruto, we shouldn't be doing this." Sakura hissed as Naruto moved in and out of her._

"_Come on Sakura, have a little _fun_." Kami she hated it when her husband emphasized the word fun, it always made her, want more of him._

"_I have work and Tsunade-shishou could find out." She knew that Naruto really never cared if the former Hokage found out what was taking her so long to heal Naruto._

_Naruto smirked and brought his lips close to her ear, "Sakura, do you really think that I care?" She was right, he didn't care._

"_Naruto, stop this now." She demanded; Naruto knew she wanted this, but he just wanted to have some fun._

"_You know Sakura; sex is a great way to be relieve; yourself from stress." Naruto whispered hotly as he thrusted harder into her hot core._

_She whimpered, Sakura was dangerously getting close, but Naruto continued to move faster with each second passing. She screamed his name loudly as she came; Sakura heard the low groans that came from Naruto when he released himself inside of her._

Sakura giggled when she remembered the curious look Tsunade had when they both came out of the room.

_Sakura just blushed from embarrassment while Naruto just had a smirk on his face. _

"_I don't even want to know what took you so long just to heal Naruto, Sakura." Sakura's face just went even redder when Tsunade was getting suspicious._

"_Well she was just _examining _to see if I had any other marks." Naruto winked at his blushing wife, Tsunade just sighed._

"_All right you two, just get back to work, especially you Sakura, you have many patients to attend to." Sakura nodded her head and quickly headed back to work, Tsunade brought her attention back to the Rokudaime. "And you have a lot of paper works to do."_

"_Well I'm almost done with them anyways." Naruto walked away with a smirk on his face while Tsunade just nodded her head._

"_I guess he figured out how his father was able to finish all of those paper works"_

Sakura walked up to her next patient and saw Minato covering his left eye. "Minato what happen?"

"It's nothing." The young blonde turned his head away.

"He got into another fight." Iruka explained to the worried mother.

Sakura sighed and started to heal Minato's eye. "Honey you really should stop getting into fights."

"But mom I have to get stronger, so I can challenge dad when he fights." The rosette couldn't help but smile, like father like son; both were training just to get stronger.

"Well next time, take it easy will you?" Minato nodded at his mother's request.

* * *

"Mom can we have some ramen for dinner?" Sakura looked down at her son as they walked and nodded.

After a while they arrived at Ichiraku's and ordered their ramen, just like Naruto, Minato got the same thing and quickly ate his ramen. When they were done, the two headed over back to the Namikaze estate. Sakura tucked her son into bed and kissed him good night, she smiled at his peaceful features as they reminded her of her Naruto.

* * *

Tsunade noticed the tired look upon Sakura's face as she worked. The former Hokage walked over to her apprentice and laid a gentle hand upon Sakura.

"Sakura why don't you go home and rest," Tsunade suggested to her tired student.

"All right shishou." Once Sakura walked out of the hospital, she walked over to her parent's house to pick up Minato.

* * *

"Oh Sakura dear come in." Sakura obeyed her mother and saw Minato playing with her father.

"Hello dear, Minato and I were just finishing playing checkers." Sakura smiled happily knowing how much her father enjoyed playing with her son.

After eating dinner, Sakura and her mother started to wash the dishes while the boys continued another game of checkers.

"Sakura dear, I haven't heard a word from you since you came in." Bunko said with concern as her daughter dried the dishes,

"Mom I'm fine." Bunko knew that Sakura was lying; after all she hadn't seen Naruto for a long time.

"Sakura, I'm sure he'll come back, after all the boy did promise to keep you happy." Bunko noticed a small tear rolling down her daughter's cheek.

"That's just it mom, I'm not happy, I hated the fact that he had to run off and do something stupid." Tears swelled up in Sakura's eye and fell on her knees crying.

Bunko set the dish down and cradled her daughter in her arms. "There, there Sakura, everything is going to be all right."

"No it won't mom, no matter what you say, everything won't be all right, it'll just be wrong in the end." Bunko rocked her daughter back and forth, Sakura cried even harder.

"Mom," Sakura looked up and looked at the worried eyes that belonged to her son. "Mom, are you ok?"

Sakura slowly rose and held her son. "I'm fine, as long as you're here."

Minato hated it when his mother lied just to comfort him; he knew how much she missed his father. But still he hated to see her like this. "Mom please don't, lie."

Sakura looked at her son; her throat was dry, though for a 5-year-old Minato was a clever boy. "I'm sorry dear." Sakura held her son closely as she imagined that he too would disappear.

"Mom," Sakura looked at her son and then saw a faint image of Naruto. "I'm not going anywhere." Her mind shook as she heard both of them saying those exact words.

Sakura smiled at Minato and gently kissed his hair. "I know dear, but a mother always worries." Minato smiled knowing his mother was telling the truth.

* * *

Once Minato got into his pajamas, Sakura kissed his forehead and stroke his hair. "You're very much like your father." She softly said, which sound more like a whisper.

Minato chuckled and looked at his mother. "I know mom." Sakura smiled faintly, she turned the lights off and walked out of his room silently closing his door.

Sakura walked outside in the backyard, she looked around at the scenery, and her eyes brought themselves upon the many cherry blossom trees that swayed from left to right. She walked over to the bench that was upon a small bridge that was over a calm stream that led itself to the roaring waterfall. She sat down on crafted bench and closed her eyes, Sakura let out a deep breath and started to relax herself, she remembered the time when Naruto sat on the same bench to calm himself from his nightmares. She remembered how her eyes widened at how handsome he looked under the stars with a calm and relaxed look, when he looked at her it was like the wind knocked the breath out of her when his eyes shimmered like the stars. Tear fell upon her cheek; her warm tears fell upon her cheeks that she failed to notice something weird was nipping her skin. She wiped her tears away; she rested the back of her hand on her knees and looked out her palms. Her eyes widened as a small white piece of fluff landed on her palms, she looked up and saw more of the white fluff falling.

Could it be?

"_Snow," _She thought, plenty of snow falling from the heavens above. Sakura looked at the cherry blossom trees to see if he was standing there, but there was no sight of him. "You lied, you lied to me. You promised you would come when it was snowing, Naruto can't you see, it's snowing, but why aren't you here?" She fell from on her knees and cried, her heart ache knowing her husband wouldn't come home, and she now knew that he was dead. She was crying so much that she didn't bother answering to a voice that called her name.

Sakura

She looked up, at first her vision was blurry, and she saw a figure with blonde hair and thought it was Minato. Sakura rubbed her eyes to get a better vision to see who it was, her eyes widened at who called his name.

Naruto

There he stood, standing there without a single mark on his body. Maybe he let his marks healed before coming home. More tears shed; she tried to speak but could find no words to express of what she was feeling. She watched him move slowly towards her small frame. She got up when he stopped in front of her, his warmth giving new life to her, and this time she cried tears of joy. A smiled bestowed upon Naruto's face and rested a warm hand upon her cold cheek. With just one single touch, her heart pounded as it felt like it was going to explode sooner or later.

"Do you remember who I am?" His voice was gently and soft, she knew he wasn't trying to scare her.

Sakura shyly nodded her head as more tears came down. He brought his other hand and brushed her tears away.

"Yes, I do remember, you're the man who I've always dreamed about being with forever, the man who always fulfilled his promises no matter what the obstacle was. Yes I do remember who you are, you are my Naruto." She buried herself into his chest, taking in his scent, and cried more tears of joy. "You came back."

He smiled softly and held her. "Yes love I did, because I made a promise."

Sakura held Naruto tightly, fearing that he would disappear again, but this time he wouldn't, this time he would stay home with his family, and watch them grow.

"Mom," the two brought their attention to Minato, the young blonde looked at his mother who smiling.

"Minato, do you know who this man is?" The young blonde was confused at first but looked at the man that was holding his mother.

Minato nodded his head; Sakura smiled and looked at Naruto.

"Naruto do you know who that boy is," Naruto looked at the miniature version of him and smiled warmly.

He looked down at his wife and kissed her temple. "Yes Sakura, I do know who that boy is, that boy is _our _son."

Sakura smiled and motioned Minato to come over. Instead of walking, the young blonde quickly ran and jumped into both of his parents arm; this caused Sakura and Naruto to laugh. They sat on the bench, Sakura was on Naruto's left side, while Minato was sitting on Naruto's lap, the three watched the snow fall from the heavens. Naruto wrapped an arm around her waist, Sakura buried her face into the crook of Naruto's neck, and Naruto kissed her cheek.

"You know Sakura, when I was on my way back home, I sensed that you doubted the fact that I wasn't coming home, but what changed your mind?" Sakura lifted her face away from Naruto's neck and look into his cerulean orbs.

"My heart did." Naruto smiled down at her and passionately kissed her lips, the two secretly chuckled as they heard their son making sounds from being disgusted of what they were doing.

The two parted from the kiss and continued to watch the snow fall as they covered the earth with its cold white blanket. Sakura now fully understood that there was nothing that could stop her husband from fulfilling any promises he made, even if they were impossible to do. But, nothing could be impossible if you truly believe in that person, with all your heart.

**END**

* * *

**A gift for my Kyuubi's Naruto and Sakura for Christmas, and a Christmas gift to all of you. I just realized the ending sounded cheesy, a bit too cheesy. Anyways here's a preview of a story called ****My Obsession ****which I might write, I don't know to write the story in Naruto's point of view, but here's the first chapter**

_Her sweet moans filled my ear, Kami she never knew how much I wanted her. I looked down staring into her beautiful emerald orbs._

"_Spread your legs." My voice was so husky and seductive that she couldn't help but obey._

_My index finger gently laid itself upon her clitoris; her body shuddered from my warm and gently touches. By her wetness, I could tell how much she wanted me, but not as much as how much I wanted her._

"_You want this," I whispered hotly in her ear._

"_Yes," she hissed._

_I smirked knowing that my torturing made her want me even more. "How much do you want this?"_

"_More than anything," I could feel that she breathing less and less._

"_Tell me Sakura," I said as I pushed the tip inside of her hot core, "do you want me so badly as much as I do?"_

"_Yes," she let out a breathily moan as she bucked her hips as she tried to get more of me inside of her._

_Somehow I was amused at this, I gripped her hips and then._

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

I fell from my bed as the sound of my annoying alarm clock awoke; hell knew that I hated that thing. I sat down as I recollected myself, the more I had these dreams I started to think. What made me so obsessed with her? What is because she was the very first girl I fell in love with, was it being her best friend, her smile, her eyes, her lips, her touch, her laugh, or was it her body? I pounded the floor as I became even more frustrated, damn it I needed answers, and I needed them fast.

**Well how was it, though for a while I've been reading some Twilight fics that had Bella and Edward as their pairing, I can't help but love those two, after all they are the main pairing, screw BellaxJacob, go BellaxEdward. Though ****was inspired by the song "My Obsession" by Skillet and a BellaxEdward fic called ****I'll Eat You Alive ****by Mezzanottex3 which is a freaking awesome BellaxEdward fic, though it's dark (laughs evilly and coughs) my bad, anyways I favorite that story so go check out if you have nothing good to read.**

**As well I'm getting over my on and off depression, I've been listening to "Hero" and "Stand in the Rain" by Superchick. Also I've been experimenting drawing Edward Cullen, all I want for Christmas is Robert Patterson, dear sugar cookies I've became such a fan girl OwO, though I'm afraid of writing a BellaxEdward fic, despite the fact that I've only read ****Twilight ****and ****New Moon.**

**Well I hope you all have a good Holiday and a happy New Year **

**Also ****My Obsession ****has been added to the poll, so read the summary to see if that story interests you guys. **

**Update: while I was reading this story, I realized that I had Naruto put a harm hand, and I was like "Did I say harm? I meant warm." So yeah it's fixed**


End file.
